northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Yuusuke
Project Yuusuke (プロジェクト 祐介 Purojekuto Yūsuke) is an action suspense-drama created by Ryo Takatori (creator of Tokushu-tai Raiken Crosser) and directed by Yusuke Nakahara. The series aired its pilot episode last November 18, replacing Slice of Music on GP-NET Primetimextreme Warriors. Plot Outline The Kamikaze Corporation, a non-government organization who is behind the successful creation of new-generation of smartphones, had a secret mission in order to investigate about the paranormal activities and top secret body preservations, called Project Yuusuke. The said project requires three elite individuals (a professional hiphop dancer, a hardcore loner, and a woman whom her husband died in the accident) who will lead the secret investigation. Cast of characters Main Cast *Rei Maruyama (丸山 れい Maruyama Rei) as France Nakayama (中山 フランス Nakayama Furansu) - main protagonist of the series; a professional hiphop dancer and a leader of a hiphop dancing group, A -RISER *Hiroyuki Takahata (高畑 博之 Takahata Hiroyuki) as Takeshi Kido (城戸 猛 Kido Takeshi) - protagonist, son of a former General of the North Chevronian Army, France's rival *Kim Eun Jang (キム·ウン チャン Kimu· Un-chan; Korean/Credited as "김 은 장") as Maki Ono (小野 真紀 Ono Maki) - protagonist, acts a mother of the investigation project Recurring Cast *Takeshi Shirakawa (白川 武司 Shirakawa Takeshi) as Toshiro Nakayama (中山 俊郎 Nakayama Toshirō) - France's younger brother; A-RISER's co-member *Mikaela Watanabe (渡辺 ミカエラ Watanabe Mikaera) as Keiko Masaki (正樹 恵子 Masaki Keiko) - France's co-member in A-RISER *Andromeda Hazrun (ハズルン アンドロメダ Hazurun Andoromeda) as Lira (リラ Rira) - a teenage girl who is the subject of an illegal body preservation of a secret organization called ATHENA *Yukito Asagiri (朝霧 幸人 Asagiri Yukito) as Mutsuki Kusakabe (日下部 睦月 Kusakabe Mutsuki) - A-RISER's co-member *Rui Itsuki (五木 塁 Itsuki Rui) as Yuri Ono (小野 ゆり Ono Yuri) - A-RISER's co-member *Mai Tamayama (玉山 舞 Tamayama Mai) as Aisha Sasaki (佐々木 アイシャ Sasaki Aisha) - A-RISER's co-member *Marika Hoshikawa (星川 マリカ Hoshikawa Marika) as Minori Tendoh (天道 みのり Tendō Minori) - France's girlfriend and fiancee; co-member in A-RISER *Kei Iwasaki (岩崎 慶 Iwasaki Kei) as CEO Tomokazu Hishigata (菱形 友和 Hishigata Tomokazu) - Chief Executive Officer of Kamikaze Corporation; founder of Project Yuusuke *Marcus Hisui (翡翠 マーカス Hisui Mākasu) as Archray (アークレイ Ākurei) - main villain of the series; founder of ATHENA *Yuusuke Tokugawa (徳川 祐介 Tokugawa Yūsuke) as Hiroshi Kido (城戸 宏 Kido Hiroshi) - Takeshi's older brother; Archray's henchman of ATHENA Theme songs Opening theme *Top Secret Project ~YUUSUKE~ (極秘プロジェクト ~YUUSUKE~ Gokuhi purojekuto 〜 Yūsuke 〜) (1-26) **Performed by: Rei Maruyama (丸山 れい Maruyama Rei) **Lyrics by (作詞): Daisuke Hishigata (菱形 大介 Hishigata Daisuke) **Composed by (作曲): Rei Maruyama and MIRROR (丸山 れい & MIRROR Maruyama Rei & MIRROR) **Arranged by (編曲): Yuki Samezu (鮫津 由紀 Samezu Yuki) *EVERYTHING WILL (27-present) **Performed by: Rei Maruyama (丸山 れい Maruyama Rei) and Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Lyrics by (作詞): Daisuke Hishigata (菱形 大介 Hishigata Daisuke) **Composed by (作曲): Rei Maruyama and MIRROR (丸山 れい & MIRROR Maruyama Rei & MIRROR) **Arranged by (編曲): Yuki Samezu (鮫津 由紀 Samezu Yuki) Ending theme *AFTERLIFE (1-30) **Performed by: Rei Maruyama (丸山 れい Maruyama Rei) **Lyrics by (作詞): Takemi Otogiri (弟切 武見 Otogiri Takemi) **Composed by (作曲): Neil Shirakawa (白川 ニール Shirakawa Nīru) **Arranged by (編曲): Takumi Matsumoto (松本 匠 Matsumoto Takumi) *AFTERLIFE (All-Star Cast ver.) (31-present) **Performed by: The Cast of Project Yuusuke **Lyrics by (作詞): Takemi Otogiri (弟切 武見 Otogiri Takemi) **Composed by (作曲): Neil Shirakawa (白川 ニール Shirakawa Nīru) **Arranged by (編曲): Takumi Matsumoto (松本 匠 Matsumoto Takumi) Insert songs *Go On For Nothing (Episode 24) **Performed by: Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Lyrics by (作詞): Chitose Nomura of Dr. Petrovsky (野村 千歳 Nomura Chitose) **Composed by (作曲): Dr. Petrovsky (Dr.ペトロフスキー) **Arranged by (編曲): Takumi Matsumoto (松本 匠 Matsumoto Takumi) *Here it comes INVESTIGATION (Episode 20) **Performed by: Dr. Petrovsky (Dr.ペトロフスキー) **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composed by (作曲): Dr. Petrovsky (Dr.ペトロフスキー) **Arranged by (編曲): Shinnosuke Fukushima (福島慎之介 Fukushima Shin'nosuke) Category:2013 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:GP-NET shows Category:North Chevronian shows co-produced by Protocol Entertainment Category:2014 North Chevronian TV series endings